The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Barcodes may be placed on a number of different types of documents (e.g., product labels) for a variety of purposes. A location for a barcode may be determined by a human being, whom then configures a machine that prints the document with the barcode in the selected location. However, when attempting to find locations for a large number of different documents, manually deciding on the location for the barcode may be time consuming and/or tedious. Additionally, for some barcodes and/or document types, finding an acceptable location for the barcode may be tedious or time consuming and may not necessarily be reliable.